


It's Christmas Time, Crowley!

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), crowley proposes to aziraphale, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: It's Aziraphale's first chance to really celebrate Christmas after it all Restarted, and Crowley's determined to get him the perfect gift.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Collections [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404
Kudos: 39





	It's Christmas Time, Crowley!

Aziraphale loved Christmas. Yes yes, It is technically historically inaccurate since Christ was born seven days _before_ Christmas, and the holiday is dreadfully commercialized, but he couldn’t help but love the festive decorations he passed in Soho, and the peppermint hot cocoa his favorite little cafe sold during the season.

He never decorated his own little bookshop, however, with Christmas being such a touchy subject for Gabriel. So he should have expected Crowley’s reaction when the demon walked straight into the tinsel that wrapped his doorway.

“Angel!” Crowley snarled as he peeled the golden tinsel from his face. he looked around with an eyebrow raised above his tinted glasses. “What the hell--”

“It’s Christmas time, Crowley!” Aziraphale said gleefully, stepping off his little step stool to greet the demon.

“You never decorate,” Crowley said, looking down at him confused.

Aziraphale’s face fell slightly, even though he felt he should have expected his reaction. “Well, I just thought, with Heaven and Hell leaving us alone for a bit, I’d do a little decorating for the holiday season.” He looked up again, smiling. “I never got to decorate before.”

“I didn’t say it was _bad_ , angel,” Crowley said quickly. “It was just...a little surprising.”

“Oh, I know you’re not particularly fond of Christmas, Crowley.”

Crowley shrugged. “If it makes you happy, it makes me happy.” He took off his glasses. “Do you have any wine, angel?”

Aziraphale smiled slightly as Crowley walked into the backroom, following him to retrieve a nice glass of red.

-

Crowley walked around the streets of Soho, trying to remember the cafe Aziraphale adored when he took him a couple of weeks back. He actually had no idea Aziraphale loved Christmas so much, and the demon wanted to surprise him with something. 

He sauntered around down the street until he stopped dead in his tracks, staring inside a shop window. 

He had found the perfect gift. 

He opened the door to the shop, greeting the person at the counter for the first time in his demonic years. 

“Hello! How may I help you today?” She said, her voice chipper. Crowley tried not to be annoyed by it.

“Can I get that in the shop window?” He asked, pointing to it in the case in the window.

“Oh! That’s a great choice, a lucky spouse you have!”

Crowley smiled a little. “I hope so.”

-

Crowley walked back into the bookshop, box tumbling around in his jacket pocket. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, kissing his temple. 

“Oh, hello darling,” Aziraphale said in response. “Would you be a dear and hand me that ornament?”

Crowley snapped his fingers and the ornament appeared in the angel’s hands. “Thank you, dear.”

Crowley laid out on the counter, staring up at the stringed lights on the ceiling.

“Angel,” Crowley started. “Why’d you like Christmas so much?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Aziraphale responds, moving to stand next to the demon, carding his fingers through his blood-red hair. “Everything just seems so _loved_ during Christmas. It’s overwhelming sometimes, in the best way possible.”

“Heaven has some qualms with Christmas, something to do with Gabriel and the Virgin Mary, so I never was allowed to ‘celebrate’, if you will.”

Aziraphale smiled. “We don’t have to worry about that now.”

“Can I tempt you to dinner with me?” Crowley responded. 

“Of course, darling.”

-

It was Christmas Eve, and Crowley and Aziraphale sat in the backroom, sipping wine.

Crowley fiddled with the ring in his pocket, wondering what the Hell he was thinking, considering proposing to Aziraphale. Him! Anthony J. Crowley proposing! He hadn’t even said those three words yet, he _couldn’t_ say them yet. They felt too forbidden, they held too much weight. But Aziraphale deserved to hear those words said, and Crowley wished he could let them slide out of his mouth as easily as water slid off of ducks. 

They were sitting in comfortable silence, Aziraphale reading his book as he siped his wine. Crowley just stared at him, silently attempting to form the words in his head, trying to come up with the syllables that could possibly express a fraction of the... _love_ he felt for Aziraphale.

Finally, he decided he didn’t need the words.

-

Aziraphale looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Crowley, perched on his lap in his snake form, holding a beautiful ring in his mouth. 

“...Crowley?”

The snake bumped his knuckles with his snout, tilting his head up.

“Is...this for me?”

The snake nodded as best as it could.

Suddenly it clicked for Aziraphale.

“...Oh, you snake.”

Aziraphale set his book down and carefully took the ring from Crowley. He held it gingerly between his thumb and pointer finger. It was a beautiful obsidian ring, with white angel wings wrapped around a bright red apple. 

The angel slid the ring on his finger slowly. He almost couldn’t believe it was there.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale sighed, his chest warming with love. “I will.”

He looked up from his finger to see Crowley in his human form, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

“That’s, ngk, good to...um,” Crowley stammered. 

Aziraphale got up and kissed the demon firmly on the mouth. “This is the best possible Christmas gift you could’ve ever given me, dear.”

Crowley kissed the angel on the forehead. “Merry Christmas, angel.”


End file.
